The Kismet of Hogwarts
by Ende
Summary: In short, if you don't know, kismet basically means fate. Beware of mild slashiness and random attempts at humor.


The Kismet of Hogwarts (1/?)  
  
"Call Me Alice in Wonderland"  
  
Pairings: HxD  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Hermione blinked as the sunlight hit her face from the window. Oh, of all the ways that one could possibly awake, the sun had to be hers everyone morning. Speak of bad luck.  
  
The girl rose from her bed, deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to let the sun attempt to blind her.  
  
After changing out of her pajamas and into her robes, Hermione set off for the Great Hall. It seemed to be a day of normalness, but one could never be sure. While passing through the Gryffindor common room, she met up with Ron.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked, looking around a bit.  
  
"He's off snogging his boyfriend, and what not," the redhead muttered quietly, yet glumly.  
  
"Why's that got you so upset?" Hermione asked, curious as to what was up with Ron. Ron didn't exactly appreciate Harry and Draco making out in his presence, but he never acted like this when the two were off alone.  
  
"Nothing," Ron grumbled darkly.  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "Right."  
  
"I really don't wanta talk about it okay?" Ron snapped, looking for a seat at the table.  
  
Startled a bit, Hermione only nodded.  
  
Breakfast between the two went on in silence. When others attempted to speck to Ron, he simply returned their greetings with a glare. Seeing as Ron was normally not one to randomly glare at people, Hermione was a bit worried for him; however, Ron was about to get much worse.  
  
A delightful, cheerful, bouncy Harry joined the rest of the Gryffindor's for breakfast nearly twenty minutes late.   
  
"Morning, Hermione," he said, a tone of glee in his voice as he piled his plate with food.  
  
"Good morning, Harry."  
  
"Morning, Ron," Harry said, happiness still in his voice.  
  
"And what are you so bloody happy about?" Ron growled, stabbing a sausage violently with his fork.  
  
Taken aback, Harry replied with, "Are you feeling okay, Mate?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm feeling okay?" Ron almost yelled, abruptly getting up from his seat and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's got him so angry?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea, Harry. He won't tell me."  
  
"Maybe we should go after him..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I don't think that both of us going is such a good idea, Harry," Hermione responded, her head hung low a bit.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, he seemed to be pretty mad at something, and, I'm supposing that that it's you."  
  
"Why would he be mad at me?" the boy asked with a slight tone of aggravation. "I haven't done anything to upset him."  
  
"Not intentionally," Hermione said in almost a whisper.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Hermione moved a bit closer to Harry, so that no one else could hear what she was about to say.   
  
"It's like this, Harry: I asked Ron this morning where you where you were, and he said that you were off with him."  
  
"So now I'm not allowed to date who I want to?"  
  
"I don't think it's that, Harry. Ron's never acted like this before. I really don't know what's wrong with him. It's just that I don't think it's a very wise thing for you to see what's wrong with him."  
  
"And you think that he'll tell you?"  
  
"Probably not, but it's worth a try."  
  
"He's supposed to be able to tell me anything," Harry grumbled darkly. "He is my best friend after all."  
  
"Just stop it, Harry. He's my best friend too. You think that it makes me feel any better that he won't talk to me?"  
  
When Harry kept his head lowered, Hermione sighed.   
  
"I just don't think that there's any chance he'll talk to you. I'm going to go. See you in class."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Why does this always happen to me? Ron thought glumly to himself, as he sat in a rather isolated corner of the common room. It's just not bloody fair.  
  
Seeing as most students would be hurrying off to their classes at the time, Ron was rather surprised to hear the portrait door to the room open. He did not, however, acknowledge whoever it was, for he didn't want to be acknowledged himself.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron still didn't look up, knowing perfectly well who was there.  
  
"You know you can talk to me, Ron."  
  
Glancing up, Ron's face held no expression as he looked at Hermione. When he didn't speak, the girl sat down beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, bringing her knees up to her chest.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Ron muttered with a slightly angered tone.  
  
"Well, you should talk about it. You know it's not right to just let something that's affecting you this much stay bottled up inside."  
  
"Look, Hermione, I really don't need to be lectured right now," the boy said, his voice finally holding some emotion. "I'm already feeling shitty enough as it is."  
  
"I'm not lecturing you!"  
  
"Well, it sure sounds like it."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Either way," Ron said, raising his voice over Hermione's. "I'm not going to tell you what's wrong, because it doesn't concern you anyway."  
  
"So now your welfare doesn't concern me? I'm your friend, Ron. I care about you whether you like that or not."  
  
"Fine. Go ahead and care about me. That doesn't mean that I have to explain my problems to you."  
  
"So you're just going to sit around all day and mope?"  
  
"That was the plan."  
  
"You know you'll miss assignments, right? And, you'll probably get detention."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, moving her legs into a crossed position. "I'm staying too."  
  
"And miss your precious homework?"  
  
"I don't care," Hermione said, a slight tone of mocking in her voice.  
  
"Just leave, Hermione. It's not like you staying will benefit either of us any."  
  
"I know, Ron. I just don't care anymore."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine then. It's not my loss if you're not top in the class anymore."  
  
The two teenagers sat side-by-side for nearly fifteen minutes without saying another word to each other. Hermione was inwardly cursing Ron for being such a moron, while Ron continued to angst.  
  
"Yea know what?" Ron said, staring aimlessly into space.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even my little sister has a boyfriend."  
  
Hermione blinked. "So?"  
  
Ron looked over at her. "So...Ginny has something of a significant other."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't have brought it up if it didn't matter."  
  
"I guess you have a point."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So why do you care?"  
  
Ron remained silent.   
  
"You should be happy for Ginny."  
  
"I am happy for her. Just like I'm happy for Harry, believe it or not."  
  
"If you're happy for them, then why are you getting all depressed over the situation?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."  
  
"Being smart doesn't mean I can read your mind."  
  
Ron sighed deeply. "I'm not depressed, Hermione."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"I'm jealous, okay? Is that enough for you?"  
  
Hermione blinked in surprise. The answer seemed obvious enough now, but, it still came as somewhat of a shock to her. She knew that Ron wanted to date someone and all that, but she didn't think that he had made a great effort to achieve that.  
  
"Of course it's enough," Hermione said softly. "But, if you want a girlfriend, then maybe you should actually make an attempt to get one."  
  
"No one likes me anyway. It's like a lost cause."  
  
"Stop being so depressing. I'm sure that someone likes you. There are a lot of people at Hogwarts, Ron."  
  
"Yea, I know. Still, it's not like girls are throwing themselves at my feet."  
  
Hermione couldn't control the tiny smile that crossed her face at the image of various girls throwing themselves at Ron's feet.   
  
"Well, you only need one girl."  
  
"Well, I don't even have one."  
  
"Then you should try to get one," Hermione offered helpfully.  
  
"That's easy enough to say."  
  
"Look, I'll help you okay?"  
  
Ron's eyes instantly turned into watery, round puppy-dog ones. "Really?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron's somewhat odd eagerness. "Only if you promise to stop being so depressing and jealous."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll help you."  
  
Ron practically glomped the unsuspecting girl when he hugged her. "Thank you SO much!"  
  
"No problem," Hermione muttered, blushing a tad. "Do you mind if we go to classes now that you're back to normal?"  
  
"You were the one being abnormal with your not caring about homework."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and attempted to pull Ron along with her class. 


End file.
